Runaway Fox
by personazero
Summary: Naruto is sent to another word while there Naruto is adpot by a gang, but the gang is known as the pride but after years of being with them who will Naruto choose the runaways or the pride Naruto/ runaway marvel crossover chapter are being redone
1. Chapter 1

_**This was some thing that has been on my mind lately. And it is a Runaways Naruto Cross over.**_

_**this is my second story **_

_**so what out fathur ado **_

_**heres the story.**_

_**Chapter: Prologue **_

There are moments in your life when you don't question how or why some thing happens. At the moment right now it wasn't one of those kind of moments for Naruto. You see Naruto had just turned four, today. And you see he hasn't had any thing to eat for the past two days. He was hoping the old man with the funny hat would show up and maybe bring him some after a hour or two and no sign of the old man Naruto knew he wasn't going to show up today. You also see the orphanages told him the moment he woke up was that after today he not allowed to come back here, but that didn't surprise Naruto. He was barely here as it was since they always lock him out when ever they had the chance. So Naruto had walked around the village for hours seeing every one celebrate and not knowing why they were celebrating, but that didn't matter to Naruto. There was one thing Naruto wanted and that was food. When he saw people selling food. He made sure to keep out of sight before he grab the loaf of bread and ran. By the time he was finished eating the bread. It seem like one of the adults had seen him eat the bread because after he ate it there was a mob chasing him. But Naruto was getting tried and he did the wrong thing by turning on the wrong corner. Now he was the mob could do what they have always done to him. And that was beat him almost to death. But now some thing different happen just as they were about to strike him, His whole body was surrounded by light a pure calm white light. And the next thing Naruto knew he was being pulled to some where and he didn't know where.

The mob were surprise when they saw Naruto, or as they like to call him the bane to the village being pulled by a light, but when they saw he was gone they had had the same thoughts going through there head. He finally gone the daemon is gone for good. Tonight they celebrate as they believed that there was no tomorrow.

_*** With Naruto * **_

When Naruto open his eyes he saw that he was in some kind of alley. When he look around he saw that there was no one around, no mob, no people in mask, and no people with head bands tied around their heads. Even though Naruto was glad he remember some thing, even through he was four he could barely speak, read or do anything. He only know the common words and his name, but that ain't a lot. Naruto look up to see that the sky was dark meaning that it was night time. Knowing that it would be best to sleep and search around in the morning to find out where he was out. he saw that there was no one around and for Naruto that was a good thing. He grab a few papers that where around in the alley and used them as a blanket as he sleep in the alley of a unknown area.

The next morning. When Naruto had woken up he was surprise to see that there was so many people walking around. As he was walking out of the alley he heard the people talking some kind of language that he had never heard before, but then again that was no surprise for Naruto seeing as no one would speak to him in the village so may be there speaking the right language that every one spoke. And thats how Naruto spent his past two days wondering around the new strange land. Seeing thing he had never seen, hearing a language he never heard before and no one had hit him during all the time he was walking around, that was something new to Naruto but at the same time he was happy about it. But that all seem to change because a strange metal object stop right in front of Naruto. This surprise Naruto but what surprise the most is when two people came out wearing almost the same type of clothing. One male and another a female. The man had started rising his hand, but when Naruto saw him lifting his hand he immediately put his hands around his head to guard him self. The two people saw this raised a eyebrow at that.

" Sir, we have found the child that people have reported walking around the city for the past two days." the man said as his hand was resting on a small box on his shoulder while he spook to that box.

" Alright bring the child back to the office." the box answered back. Hearing this surprise Naruto. As he look up to see both of them starting to walk to him.

" Come on son. Come with us." the man said while holding his hand out to Naruto. All Naruto did was look at his hand, thinking that it was some kind of tricked. He has seen it before. Some one would act nice to him for a day or two, and next thing Naruto knew they would hit him. These beating were the worst kind for Naruto. Since that meant they only pretended to be nice to him, that really meant that there was no one out there who cared for him. So seeing it now even in this strange new world, Naruto didn't know what he was saying but that didn't mean he hasn't seen that gestures before. The man seeing this tried again asking him. but Naruto didn't move just kept looking at him wanting to see what he would do. Now the police officer was getting mad with Naruto.

" Come on Kid come with us." the man said with a little bit more force in his voice. But all Naruto did was stay there and look at him. The woman seeing this knew that her partner was going at it the wrong way. She went up to her partner and told him to let her handle it.

She bent down to Naruto level. " Hello, what is your name?" she asked Naruto in a caring voice. But Naruto didn't understand what she was saying. The woman seeing this was wounding if he could speak at all. She turned to her partner. " Maybe he can't speak." she said.

" Naruto." Naruto said in a weak voice. He guessed that they were asking what his name was. They both turned to him hearing something coming out if his voice.

" What did you say?"

" Naruto." Naruto said with a little bit more force in his voice.

" I guess that his name." the female officer said while she looked at her partner. All he did was nodded his head. The woman turned back to Naruto. " Please come with us." she said once again in a caring voice. She held out her hand to Naruto, all Naruto did was look at it and raised his hand to put it in her hand. She was happy that he did that. She guild Naruto to the police car and out him in the back seat and bucked the belts for then got on the passage seat of the car while her partner got on the driver side of the car and turned on the car.

Even through they were told to come straight back to the police station they stop to get some thing for Naruto to eat, seeing how skinny he was. They got him a small hamburger and fries. While he was eating they had ask him if he knows where he came from or how old was he and does he know where he comes from. Naruto raised his hand and put four fingers up. This made them surprise seeing how small and weak he look. Seeing as through he that all he could answer. They told him he was in **Los Angeles. **After they told him that he had finished his hamburger.

_*** After they took Naruto to the police station ***_

When they had token Naruto to the police station. They put him on a seat and told him to wait. Even though he didn't understand what they were saying he decided to just sit were they had put him. While at the police station they were trying to find any records on Naruto but they all came up with nothing. They knew that there was only one thing that they could do and that was put him in a orphanage. And that was what they did. Naruto was not happy about being put in another orphanage again.

The next few days he was at the orphanage. He did have to admit it was nicer here then it was at the one in his village. Here they made him feel normal not an freak or something that wasn't meant to be born. And they gave him food, unlike the other orphanage that barely let him have any thing to eat. Here he was treat like every one else and he was happy. But unknown to Naruto a group of people were heading for this orphanage and they had a purpose.

_*** the group that was coming ***_

" So, **The Gibborim **are saying that we have to go and get this kid." asked a men. He had short brown hair, had white skin, also was wearing glasses, he seem not to have a lot of muscle but by the looks of things that didn't matter to him. He was dressed in a business suit just like every one else in this limo. His name was Victor Stein a inventor and a good one at that. He was one of the members of the pride. Just like everyone else in the limo. And just like every one else in the limo he was married to one of the people here. His wife's name was Janet. She had the same hair color as Victor and the same color skin and she might of been as smart as her husband.

" Yes, that what they have told us." said a voice. Victor turned to the sound of the voice and saw that it was Geoffrey Wilder that had spoken. Geoffrey was a tall man, by the looks of it he was African American, he was bald by choice as he a few years ago had a lot of hair before he shaved it off, he a stern, demeaning man, but that good since he was a crime boss. His wife name was Catherine, Unlike her husband she had long black hair and was of African American decent. She was easy to talk to then her husband.

" I wished that they had given us more information of why they want us to get this kid." said a somewhat angry voice. This was Frank Dean. This man might of look normal but the truth of it was that he was a alien. When he was not in his alien form he look like any one else with the short brown hair, slight tan skin but that was to be expected since his alien form need sunlight to be strong. When he wasn't acting like a clam person he had a violent and warlike temper. His wife and him both shared this trait. His wife names was Leslie. And just like her husband she was also a alien with the same abilities as her husband. The only difference might of been was that her hair was long and blond.

" They did say that this kid will become our children protector." said someone. The person who said this was Robert Minoru. Robert was of Japanese American decent, even through most people known him due to the fact he goes to church, what most people didn't know was that he was dark wizard. He also had short black hair. And seem to be a normal person. The same could be said about his wife. His wife name was Tina, and just like her husband she was also a dark wizard. She had short black hair.

" Then I guess that means that the kid is a mutant." Some of the people in the limo turned to the sound of the voice. It was Gene Hayes. Now this man might look normal, but he wasn't human, but not a alien either. He was a mutant. His mutant power was telepathic. Most people knew him as a doctor. A good one at that. You see his looks were short brown hair, white skin and he seem to have some muscle on him. That was expect since not allot of people like mutants, and if you are a mutant then you learn to fight to protect your self. His wife name was Alice. She had long brown hair that looked quite good on her. And white skin like her husband, she also had the same power as her husband since she was also a mutant. her job was a speech therapist. There was only one thing different about her then the rest of the members of The Pride. And that was that she was pregnant. She was only a month into her experican. But you wouldn't be able to tell this soon.

" The only thing they told us was that this kid was a boy and went by the name of Naruto." Dale Yorkes said. You see the Yorkes were time travelers from the 87th century. Dale had short grey hair, while his wife Stacey Yorkes had short brown hair. They also run a local antique store on this town. The only thing you might find off about them is that they hate super heros. Saying that there was not really a reason for having super heros. After what he said they just sat quietly in the limo going to the orphanage of where they were given a tip that Naruto was there.

They had finally reached the location.

" Well it does make it easy for us getting him to come with us." Said Geoffrey as he notice that they where at the orphanage. Every one agree to this. They all walked to the door of the orphanage and open it.

_*** With Naruto ***_

He was currently enjoying his time, but the moment he heard the door to the orphanage he got up and walk away to a empty room. The reason he did this was because back at the village when he was living in the orphanage he was told by the caretakers to stay out of sight and go to a empty room and not make a noise. They also told him the people here have a chance to got the innocence children away from a daemon like him. The first time he didn't do this, the caretakers had not given him any food. And it was one of those days that they actually gave him food. After that he always did what they told him. Even through he wasn't told this by the caretaker of this orphanage he believed that it holds truth for every orphanage no matter where he was at.

_*** With the Pride ***_

When they step in the orphanage they notice that there was a hand full of kids around. They didn't see Naruto had walk to another room. They took a quick glance around before the caretaker came up to them.

" What can I help you people with?" asked the Caretaker smiling at them. The members turned to the caretaker. They weren't surprise it was a female caretaker since they would have more heart to be hear then a male would.

" Were looking for a child." said Victor.

" Well there plenty of children here."

" We see that, but were looking for a specific child." said Geoffrey as he was angry at that reply he was given.

" Well who are you looking for?" asked the caretaker a little bit offended at the attitude given to her by Geoffrey.

" Were looking for a boy named Naruto." said Geoffrey.

" Well that is strange. A boy was just sent here the other day going by that name." Caretaker said a little bit surprise that someone was already looking for him." Are you sure you want Naruto. This boy can't speak English, he can't read or write." said the caretaker as she wanted to make sure that was who they were looking for. Hearing this surprise them.

" What language is he speaking?" asked Robert.

" We believed that its Japanese that he is speaking." said the caretaker.

" Then don't worry I can speak Japanese." said Robert as he knew that beside his wife he was the only one that could speak Japanese. The caretaker nodded her head and went to search for Naruto. While the caretaker was looking for Naruto.

" I can't believed that those gods want us to find a kid who by the sounds of it won't be able to understand anything were going to say or do." said the angry voice of Gene.

" Well they did say we had to trained him. Maybe this is what they had meant by that." said Victor. " Plus Gene with your powers couldn't you or your wife go into his head and alter his brain pattern to let him understand what were saying?"

" Yeah we could do that." said Alice, Gene wife. After a minute of silence the caretaker was holding a hand of a young blond boy.

" Sorry it took a while. You see Naruto doesn't understand any thing we say so it takes a while to tell him what going on..." all of the Prides members looks at Naruto. For Naruto he felt that they were judging him to see if he was worthy to be allowed to say here. For the Pride members they couldn't believe that the **Gibborim **had wanted them to take care of this kid. He seem so weak as through he won't be able to stand the kind of thing that they were going to introduce him to. For the Steins they believed that he was around Chase age, maybe a little bit younger.

" So are you sure you want to adopted him?" asked the caretaker.

" We will adopted him." said Robert. The caretaker nodded her head and guild Naruto to a chair to wait on. While she brings up the paper for his adoption. After the paper were sign they gilded Naruto to the limo to began his new life as the guardian of there children.

_**End of chapter**_

_**what did you think of the start of this story**_

_**I think its the first time for these two crossovers**_

_**so review and tell me what you thought of it so far**_


	2. Pride and Joy I

_**So in the last chapter Naruto was adpoted by the The Pride**_

_**but lets see what the future holds for naruto**_

_**and about his abilities well you find out in the stroy**_

_**why ruin it this early**_

_**so what out further ado**_

_**oh and this chapter takes about 13 years after the first chapter Naruto time with The Pride will be known as time goes on**_

_**Heres a better summary of the story**_

_**At some point in their lives, all young people believe **_

_**that they have something to runaway **_

_**from home for? But what if it they REALLY do? **_

_**When seven young friends discover that their parents **_

_**all share a deep, dark secret, **_

_**the shocked teens find strength in one another and together **_

_**run away from their homes and straight into the adventure **_

_**of their lives.**_

_**chapter 1 : Gathering**_

_*** Unknown location ***_

There was a fight going on this very moment. A man dressed in blue was fighting a green monster.

"Daredevil, what's the sit-rep? If we don't find a way to put the Hulk down fast, he's gonna tear right through the White House!" Shouted the man dress in blue, as he was holding off the green creature, now known as the Hulk, with a round shield. The Hulk continued to pond on the shield trying to break it.

" It's Spider-man Cap, he's... he's dead!" The moment Cap, or as most people know him as Captain America, heard this, He turned around while keeping his shield in front of him to protect him from Hulk fist. What he saw, was a horrific sight. Peter Parker, known to the rest of the world as Spider-Man was laying under the trees that Hulk smashed him underneath. When you look at Spider-Man you would see his costume was torn in the middle. Daredevil was pulling him out of the trees under him. After he pulled him out he was holding Spider-Man dead body to his chest. Sad that his friend was killed by The Hulk.

" Don't worry gentleman, I can handle this!" said a voice behind the two heros. They both turned to see a figure walking towards them. The figure had long blond hair, also blue eyes, the costume the person was wearing was showing off the person's leg and the front of this person costume was open up showing off the person chest. Before they could say anything, the figure starting talking again, " After all, there's more then one way to soothe a savage beast." The figure said in a alluring voice.

" Okay, wait. Time out for a second. This is totally retarded." said Captain America, as he was rubbing his eyes.

"What?" the figure said.

" First of all , you're not part of this mission, And second, you're like... horrifically out of character." Captain America said. You could hear it in his voice the he was getting angry.

" Hulk smooch!" shouted the Hulk as he was reaching for the person.

" You're supposed to be the Invisible Woman, not Mrs. Shank-Tastic." said Cap while looking at the figure now known as Invisible woman.

" You don't know what you're talking about, dude. My older brother interned for the Fantastic Four last year. He said Sue Richards hit on anything that moves." said the Invisible Woman?

" And just so you know, it's not cool to use "retarded" in a pejorative manner. My cousin girlfriend is a retard." Said Daredevil while helping up Spider-Man. After he help Spider-Man get up he started walking to Invisible Woman. Wait I though he was dead!? What the hell is going on.

" Hey, can you, um... send me that skin?" Spider-Man said as he put his arm around Invisible Woman shoulder.

Captain America looked around to see the Hulk destroying the white building. " All right, this campaign is obviously a bust, so--"

" Alex Wilder, get off that thing now!" some one had shouted. And looking for someone named Alex Wielder?

" Sorry boys..." said Captain American. " The overlords beckon."

We are taken to a room. African American was sitting in front of a computer, on the screen the figures of the heros were on it. The teenager was pulling off a set of head phones. The moment he did two people had walk up to him. One was male while the other was a female.

" What in God's name have you been doing in here all day?" The figure look at the computer, and notice how Invisible Woman was looking at the moment. " Is that pornography?" screamed the figure, not likening what she saw.

" No, mom, it's an M.M.O.R.P.G." said the son of these two people, trying to explain that it was not porno.

" What the hell is that?" shouted the father.

" A massively multi- player..." the figure seeing that his father wasn't understanding this know, he knew he had to say it in a simple way. " 'sign' It's a game. Like scabble, but for the computer you know?"

" Does it cost me money?" hopefully his kid his smart enough to say no.

" Well, yeah, but you got it for me as a birthday gift!" the kid said as he didn't see a problem with it costing him money if it was a gift.

"You turned sixteen months ago, Alex. I wasn't paying for a life time subscription." said Alex father, Geoffrey.

" But it's the only place I can hang out with my friends!" shouted Alex. He then walk to a window and then pointed outside." Besides we live in Malibu! What difference does a few dollars make!" Alex shouted not knowing whats the big deal about a online game that cost money.

" We're able to afford a home here, young men, because my father taught me that every dollar makes a difference." said Alex father while he was looking at Alex.

"Then let me get a job! Please! I could--"

" Cancel the service, today." said a focused Geoffrey.

" Yes, sir." Alex said in a sad tone.

" I know you think I'm a monster, Alex, but someday you'll understand that everything I did was done out of love. And when that day comes... I hope you remember to put your mother and me in a decent nursing home." Alex father said as he was walking to the door. " For now, I would appreciate it if you'd simply change into something clean. Our guests will be here at seven." after he said that he left Alex room.

" Jeez, he's in a mood." Alex mother seeing this decided to try and explain why his father was acting like that.

" I'm sorry, honey, but you know how nervous he gets before these things."

" I don't understand why. Every year, you guys just invite the same five couples over to sip brandy and cut checks, when other people in L.A. do charity events, they out on, you know, celebrity gold tournaments... fun stuff." Alex said, as in the past the charity events they host have always been boring. " The only charity that I know you guys have done is adopt that blond kid."

" Alex, you father and I have told you, good deeds should be done in secret, with no expectation of a reward. It's what makes us human." Alex mother yelled at him for not remember that important lesson. " Besides, Naruto is a good kid and he's your brother."

" Yeah, I know. And he's only my step brother. I just wish I didn't have to baby sit your friends' creepy kids while you guys get to hide in the library." Alex said, not really wanting to be abound the kids of the other couples.

" We're not hiding. We're doing sensitive work in private. And those five children are anything but 'creepy'." Alex mother said with a smile on her face.

" Oh, yeah? What about that white guy guy who always calls me 'brother'? Or that dorky girl who still hasn't given me back _The_ _Prisoner _DVDs I let her borrow last year?"

" Alex, your being obnoxious. The seven of you have been having nothing but marvelous times together since you could remember. And unlike your 'Internet friends', those kids think of you as family. They can't wait to see you!" after she said that she left the room to let Alex to change. Alex just sign before he started changing.

_*** Yorkers residence 6:01 p.m. ***_

" I don't want to go!" screamed a female voice. " If you guys are so obsessed with helping the poor, why won't you let me join the socialist club?" asked the same female voice.

" Gertrude, as we discussed, while capitalism may be the unequal distribution of wealth, socialism is the equal distribution of poverty." said another female voice.

" And you're only a sophomore in high school, Gert. There's a reason they call you kids ' wise fools'." said a male voice while looking at at the girl known as Gertrude or Gert for short.

" Actually, that's a fake etymology dad, ' Sophomore' is derived from ' Sophist '. It has no direct correlation to the Greek word for ' fool '... as any fool would know." Gert reply to her father. Gert was being a smart ass at the moment.

" Do other parents have to deal with this?" asked the father in a pleading voice.

_*** Dean Residence 6:13 p.m. ***_

" Karolina, your an angel!" shouted a female voice while looking at the young blond girl at the cooking stove. The older female turned to the male at the table. " Look, Frank, she made some tempeh fajitas for the fundraiser tonight."

" I'm not gonna force'em on any body, but the Wilders didn't really have any vegan stuff at their house last year, remember?" asked the blond known as Karolina, as she turned around to face her parents. While turning the stove off.

" Wow, those taste awesome, bade. Just sprinkle a few yeast flakes in there... little trick Basinger taught me when we did _Public Defender _together." said Karolina father, while remember what some people have told him to make great food. Then decided to eat the fajitas, that was in his hand.

" Get out! Alec told me the same thing during _Making Time. _God, I can't belive those two even split up." Karolina mother said in a sad tune of voice at the last part. " Are we the only happy couple in Hollywood?" she asked looking at the other two in the room.

" Are you kidding? Naruto and I have both agreed that your the only happy couple in all of California." said a smiling Karolina. While she looked at her parents thinking that they were the greatest parents.

_*** Stein Residence 6:22 p.m. ***_

" UHN!" yelled out a blond hair young man as a brown hair man had punch him in the jaw.

" Victor, stop it!" shouted out a brown haired female at the brown hair male. The young blond hair male was rubbing his jaw.

" That's for talking back! You think straight 'C's' are funny? You're becoming a dumb jock, Chase, Is that what you want to be, a cliche?" yell the brown haired man, now known as Victor who was the father of the young man known as Chase, to Chase.

" Well, you're a nerd who punches like a girl... isn't that a cliche?" Chase said, even through it wasn't really a question just him being a smart that just got Victor even more angrier.

" Keep making jokes, big man. We'll see how hard you're laughing after we pull off lacrosse." yelled Victor.

" You wouldn't dare, you little--"

" That's enough, Chase. Go get dressed. We'll discuss your future on the way to the Wilders." the mother and wife of Chase and Victor was trying to calm down these to hot heads.

" Groovy, I bet you guy's never talk about Naruto future have you." said Chase as he got up and started walking to his room.

" Like I said, we discuss this on our way to the Wilders." what was all Chase mother said before leaving.

_*** Hayes Residence 6:37 p.m. ***_

A little girl was walking towards a car. Well more importantly to a person near the car.

" Dad, can we talk about my body?" asked the little girl while looking at the man. The man now had a nervous and panic look on his face.

" Um, what?" he really didn't want to talk about this right now.

" There's, like, all this gross stuff happening. I tried to talk with mommy about it, but she said to ask you. ' Cause you're a doctor, I guess." she whisper the last part.

" But... So is she!" yelled her father, not liking how his wife sent his daughter to him to avoid this talk. He was the one who was suppose to do that, not the other way around.

" Well, I can try looking it up on goggle or--"

" NO! No, it's good that you came to me Molly. Let's see you just turned twelve so--"

" Daaaad! You know I'm still eleven!" Molly said with mock anger in her voice.

" Oh, Right. Actually, Molly how about if your mother and I both sit down with you... but after the party okay?" Molly nodded her head. " And don't go to Naruto this time, like you did when you wanted to know where the babies comes from." Molly father said.

" I won't. I promise." said Molly with a smile on her face.

" Good." After he said that he saw Molly leave." I really don't want to be late this year."

_*** Minoru Residence 6:49 p.m. ***_

There where two figures standing outside a door. One was male while the other was female, and by the looks of how they were dress they were ready to go somewhere. But some thing or some one was delaying them.

" We are not going to be late!" shouted the male while banging his fist on the door. He stop banging his fist to look at the wrist watch on his hand. " Nico, you've been in there for three hours! let's go!" He was getting mad.

" I can't find my stupid black nail polish!" shouted a voice on the opposite side of the door.

" Oh,sweetie, I threw it away." Nico mother said as through it was no big deal.

" What!" Shouted Nico.

" Oprah's doctor friend said that teens who wear black fingernail polish are more likely to do drugs, so I--"

" Great! Now I have to mix all my old polish together and try to make black!"

" We're going to be late, aren't we?" asked Nico father to his wife.

" Want me to get her out?" Both of Nico parents around to see there adopted son was standing in behind them. Standing at 6 ft was a good height for any 17 old. Also he had a lean built to his body.

" Well, at least someone is ready." Nico father shouted the last part for Nico to hear. And he was right. Naruto was dressed in a long sleeve button up black shirt. Right now it was open, but he wore a shirt underneath like always. The second shirt he was wearing was a plain black shirt. He also had black jeans and black vans he also had a loses black tie. They were used to seeing him like this, since they knew that this was his style. The only thing that seem off was his hair. For as long as they could remember it had always been blond, but last week Nico had dyed it only half black. Which meant that the hair form his skull was black only half way, the other half went back to his blond hair. His hair style looks like Dante form Devil May Cry.

" So, you think you can get her out?" asked Nico father looking at Naruto.

" Yeah... Give me a minute or two and she should be out. So if you want why don't you start the car so we can take off right away." Naruto said as he walk up to Nico door and knocked on it. Nico father nodded and walked away with his wife following him. " It's me Nico!" Naruto shouted. After a few seconds the door open revealing Nico.

" Oh, Naruto, what do you need? And what ever it is can you make it fast?" Nico said with a smile on her face.

" Are you still looking for your nail polish?"

" Yeah, but since mom throw it away I have to mix all of my old nail polish to try and make black." Nico sign after saying that. Naruto nodded his head, before he reached into his pocket to show the nail polish that Nico was looking for. Seeing it surprise Nico. " How... do you have this?"

" The other day, after school when you went to your friend house. I came straight home. When I saw your mom throwing stuff away, I knew that she must of been watching Oprah, again. So when she wasn't looking a took a quick search of what she was throwing away and found your nail polish." Naruto finished his little story. Nico just jump at him and gave him a hug.

" Thank you." she said with a smile on her face.

" Now come on, your parents are waiting in the car for us. So just put that on while were going." Naruto said as began to push Nico out of her room. But then remember something. " Oh, and don't forget Alex dvds. I heard that he has been bitching about them lately." Nico just laugh. And search her room for the dvds that he had mention.

_*** On the way to the Wilders ***_

Nico had follow Naruto advice to apply her nail polish on the way there. While they were heading towards Wilders house, Naruto was thinking of all the changes that had happen to him in the past 13 years. In the 13 years since he was adopted, allot of things have happen. The first was having twelve parents. All members of the Pride were is legal guardian. So every year he lives with one of the couples, and would change after a week had past from his birthday. He didn't mind, it was fun living with the different couples. The order was Minoru, Stein, Dean, Yorkes, Wilder, and finally the Hayes. That was the order and it never change. Living with them wasn't as hard as many people would think. They almost have the same rules, he wondered at times if this was because they were all trying to make their kids follow the same rules. The first two years were probably the hardest. The day he was adopted the Hayes using their mutant powers to change his brain pattern to understand English. The first year the Minoru had taught him how to read and write. They were the ones to teach him that they weren't going to be like the villagers and that he was a normal child in there eyes. Naruto like them the most, maybe because of what they told him. The second year was also the hardest, since he didn't know he was going to be living with the other couples families. It took some time to adjust to be around the new family, but he learned how to. The Stein were the one's who taught him science. After that and being told he was going to be living with each couple for a year he got use to it. The Deans taught him how to act his way out of trouble. The Yorkes taught him history by taking him to the past where things happen instead of reading books. The Wilders taught him business. And the Hayes taught him health. The second time the only thing that had change was that the Minoru had started teaching him black magic. What happen was that when he turned 7 they show him what they were doing and how he brought to them to be a guardian to their children. Naruto at first was shocked when he heard this, but figure that since they had raised him for this long he owed it to them to do what they said he was brought here to do. They also told him that not to tell any of the kids since there to young to understand what going on. But that only what the parents and what they have done for him.

Now it times to tell how Naruto relationship with there kids. Nico was the best girl he know since living with them. To Naruto she had always been fun and kind towards any one. Back when he first arrived he was to shy to talk, Nico seeing this walk straight up to him and ask if he wanted to be her friend. This surprise Naruto since it was a first time that happen to him. He was more then happy to say yes. For those 13 years they had always been friends since then. Chase had been his best guy friend. A week after he had met Chase they got into a play fight. Since then these two, during the first year when he was living with the Steins, they would rough house when ever they could. He also remember back when they were young they had saw a Kung fu movie, after that they begged Chase parents to sign them up for martial arts lessons. They agree to that seeing no harm to it. But after a week, Chase, who wasn't taught how to break wood with his fist decided to drop out. Chase parents thought Naruto was going to do the same thing but he stayed in his martial arts class. Now after 12 years of training he was a black belt in martial arts. Karolina was a good friend to Naruto. At times she was a little bit to girly for Naruto liking, but she was a good cook. He didn't mind when he had to test her cooking. It was free food and she only got better with cooking. Gert was a good friend to Naruto, but at times with her being a smart ass it kind of got under his skin. But then again it also got under her parents skin that she was a good friend. Alex was the one person he didn't get along with. Naruto didn't know why, maybe because Alex at times act a little bit to stuke up for his liking, or maybe because Alex did act like a rich boy believing he was better then every one. But since he first met him they have never got along. Molly was the youngest, but a good friend none the less. When she was little Naruto would babysit her. One thing he found out was never give her loads of sugar. If you do she becomes a living wrecking machine. Last time he did he was barely able to calm her down and clean the house with a minute to spare before they arrived home. After that he promise himself to never let her have large amounts of sugar.

" We will be arriving at the Wilder home in a few minutes." announce Nico father. Nico and Naruto only nodded there head.

_*** Wilder Residence 7:25 p.m. ***_

" Alex, get down here, please! We have company!" shouted Alex mother to the upstairs of her home. After a minute Alex was seen coming out of one of the room, walking downstairs. While he was walking down stairs Chase started to talk.

" Al-ex! What happenin' brother?" Alex just shock his head.

" Hello Chase." the second he said that the door to his home open.

" Sorry we're late, all! Big pile-up on the Cliff side" Shouted a male voice, as he was walking into the room. The person saw Alex up on the stairs. "Alex, you remember our daughter Nico, don't you?" After he said that a girl walk into the room.

" Holy..." Alex couldn't believe his eyes. Nico in his eyes was looking hot. With her black boots, to her red jeans with the black skirt. Combine with the tight black trench coat and a red blouse under the trench coat.

" Hey, Alex. I, um brought your _Prisoner _DVDs back. They were amazing." Nico said as she held out her hand holding the dvd.

" They... they were?" Alex at the moment couldn't find the right words to come out.

" Completely." Nico said with a smile on her face." The chimes of 'Big Ben' was insane. I can't believe how old that show is, you know? Feels like it's from the future." Nico seeing that he hasn't said any thing yet. know that something was wrong. " You okay? You're acting all Keanu."

" Maybe he lost his tounge." said a voice behind Nico. Nico and Alex turned to see Naruto behind them.

" No, it's just, I mean, you look totally... different." what was all Alex could say at the moment. Naruto laugh, and decided to look for Chase. After looking for a little bit he saw Chase hitting on Karolina. He laugh seeing him trying that. Chase has been hitting on Karolina for a year now, and unscussful at it to.

" If you need a date for any of your formals or stuff, I get a discount from this limo company that my friend--"

" Nico!" shouted Karolina run to Nico, quickly getting a way from Chase. Naruto kept laughing since his expression was priceless.

" God, you are so hot. Where'd you get that outfit?" Nico had blushed for being called so hot. But smiled at the same time to.

" Oh, thanks, Karolina. Actually, I made it..." said a em brassed Nico. Karolina just looked at Nico shocked that she could make such a wonderful cloth.

" Gert, can I ask you a question about girl stuff?" it seems Molly still wants to ask her question about her body.

" Under no cirumstnaces." was Gert quick reply. She must have figure what Molly had wanted to ask.

" Well, now that we're all here, I believe the adults will be retiring to the library for a few hours." Alex mother had announce. " Why don't you kids hang out in the game room for a bit? I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do." after she said that she gave the kids a look saying you better go to the game room now. They all nodded there heads before walking to the game room to not provoke the wrath of Alex mother.

_*** Game room 8:46 p.m. ***_

Since they arrived to the game room no one had talked. They all just sat on the couches and had the television on. This didn't surprise any one, since this is what they have alway done every year. In all the years they have never really talk to each other since they will most of them see each other once a year. Which was strange since all of them besides Alex all go to the same school. Alex had chosen to go to a private school instead of going to the same school as them. Naruto knew them better than the others since he has lived with them more than once, for a year.

" Yawn." seems like Nico was getting tried.

" What she said." Gert said while pointing to Nico.

" Listen, I know we'd all rather be somewhere else right now, but we're stuck here for at least another hour, so we might as well try to amuse ourselves" Alex had decided to try make them do something, finally.

Karolina turned to Alex and ask, " So what's the plan, man?"

" Please be beer, please be beer, please be beer..." Chase thought.

" Hee." seem like Molly was laughing at something.

" Let's spy on the 'rents." announce Alex. This made every one turned to him, looking at him like he lost his mind.

" How? our parents always lock themselves away so they can... you know, smoke pot or whatever."

" Or having a orgy." said Naruto. This made every one, minus Molly, look at him with a gross out expression.

" Gross, on both what they said." Seems like Gert was the only one who was going to voice there thoughts.

" What a orgy?" Molly ask not thinking it was a big deal.

" We'll tell you when your older!" every one said at once. Molly just pouted at that answer.

" Well my father's obsessed with surveillance, and he built all shorts of secret passageway thought the house to keep an eye on stuff." Alex said while walking to the back of the game room.

" Gross." said Gert once again.

" Oh, he's not a peeping tom or anything, just paranoid about security." After he said that he was next to one of the games and pushed something on the side. 'lick' 'fwish' and next thing they knew a secret door had opened up. " My dad doesn't know I know, but I found this when I was snooping for Christmas presents a few months ago." Alex said, as every one but Naruto started walking to where he was standing.

" And what, you think it'll be fun to watch our parents argue about whether or not something's deductible?" said Gert.

" I don't know, haven't you ever wondered what they're like behind closed doors?" asked Nico.

" If Nico's in, so am I." said Karolina.

" You sure you guys wouldn't rather play spin the bottle?" asked Chase while holding a empty bottle in his hand. Molly didn't say any thing. They all turned to Naruto wanting to now his answer.

" I don't feel like checking out what they do, but don't let that stop you." Naruto knowing they were waiting for his answer.

" Okay then lame secret passageway it is!" Gert said as she point to the passageway behind her. Every nodded their heads and began walking into them.

_*** The Corridors 9 :15 p.m. ***_

" This is like the haunted mansion at Disney... only boringer." Announced Molly as they were walking through dark corridors.

" Quiet, Molly, I'm pretty sure these walls are sound proof, but I don't want to take any chances." said Alex as the group continued to walk.

_*** With Naruto ***_

" Maybe I should of stop them... Then again they would of been told what there parents do sooner or later... But I wonder, how will they take it when they see what there parents are doing. Or why they have been doing it." thought Naruto as he was laying on the couch.

" Should I call them to warn them that there kids are going to see what there going to do?" Naruto ask himself.

" When they see it I wonder who will be the most affected out of all of them?" Naruto once again asked himself.

_*** Back with the group ***_

" What about these windows, Bro won't they be able to see us?" Chase said as the group had started to see a window in front of them.

" No, they're actually one-way mirrors, or is that two-way? I always forget..." Alex whisper the last part to him self.

" Can I hold onto you Alex? My night vision stinks." Nico said waiting for Alex to respond.

" Nh, yeah, sure. I think we're almost at the library, so keep your eyes peeled for--" they had gotten to the window to see a group of people in strange costume. All the couples seem to be wearing the same type of costume.

" What the...?" ask Alex while every one was looking at the group.

" Very well, ladies and gentleman..." all of them turned there attention to the person who was talking. " if we're all satisfied with Mr. and Mrs. Dean's plans for our off world enemies, I suggest we move on to the Pride's final order of business.." one of the members said.

" Is... is that my mom and dad?" Karolina asked while looking at two mask figures.

" ' The Pride'? " wonder Alex.

" Check out those costumes." Nico said.

" Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex ask.

" Yeah out parents are totally guy." Chase said trying to lighten the situation.

" No... they're super heroes." Alex said while grabbing his glasses.

One of the members turned to a female. " Dear, would you bring out guest of honor, please?"

The female nodded and began walking towards a door. " With pleasure, love." After she said that a female had emgered from the door. The female had blue hair, blue lipstick, wearing mainly pink, and had short shorts. She had confuse expression on her face.

" Whoa, who's the piece?" Chase said while checking out the girl.

" Okay, this is starting to get a little eyes wide shot..." Gert said annoyed with Chase comment.

" Karolina, I think you better take Molly back to the game room. Now." Alex said, not liking what he was seeing. Karolina nodded her head. And started walking towards Molly.

" But I wanna see the super heros!" Molly whined.

" Um, sure, Alex. Come on, miss Molly, the grown ups are just putting on a stupid play. Let's go fix your hair." Karolina said while grabbing Molly hand to make sure Molly leaves with her.

" What wrong with it...?" Molly asked, forgetting about her parents in the strange group. The rest of the kids went back to watching there parents.

" Is that a working girl, Wilder? I thought you and your wife only handled drugs and gambling in this town." Gerts father said.

" Local matters are none of your concern, Yorkes. I don't question what you two do in the fourth dimension, do I?" Alex father said, getting angry at what Dale was implying.

" Did... did he say drugs?" ask Alex.

" Alex, what if they're not good guys?" Nico ask Alex.

" Well, duh. I've known our parents were evil since I was five. This perverted little gathering just confirms it." Gert said.

" Speak for yourself, freak. My folks are practically saints." Chase yell in a loud whisper to Gert.

" Relax, you two, we still don't know anything. Maybe that is some run away they rescued..." Alex tried to explain to them.

" Dr. Hayes will you and your husband kindly restrain the girl?" Geoffrey ask.

" Already on it." Alice, Molly mother said. As her husband and her had there eyes glowing meaning that there powers were active.

" Nnn! What are you--" but her speaking fell on deaf ears.

" Does your machine need time to charge, Stein?" Geoffrey asked.

" It runs on a self-replicating string of unstable molecules. We're ready when you are." Geoffrey nodded his head at hearing that.

" Then the floor is yours, Mr. Minoru." Geoffrey said. Robert nodded his head. He pulled a book out of coat and began his chant.

" Antin krek varin..."

" Don't worry, Nico they're using their names. If they were villains, they be calling each other stuff like 'Red Skull' and... and ' Electro'." But Nico still didn't believe him.

" I want you to know that you're helping us forge a better tomorrow for our children." Geoffrey said as he went to go get the knife that was in a box, on the table.

" Kriik hr Nisanti... Nisanti hr karinn!" Robert was still doing his chant.

" On behalf of every one in the Pride, we truly appreciate your sacrifice." Geoffrey said as now he was holding the knife in his hand.

"Wait you said no--" 'shrunk' she never finished her sentence, for Geoffrey had stab her in the heart. After he did that he brought the knife out of her.

" Welcome friends, to the end of the world as we--"

" Aieeeee--" all of the Prides turned to the mirror all with a panic expression on there face.

" What the hell was that?" shouted Janet. Even through Alex had covered Nico mouth in time. The damage was done, the Pride knows that some one had seen what they did. There was only one thought going through all there heads, and, that was to get out of here fast!

_**End of chapter **_

_**what did you think **_

_**review and tell me how it was **_

_**and im not going to explain how they were dress **_

_**go look it up if you want to know so bad no offense**_

_**and here a brief descpition of how the pride kids look like just for those people who don't read the comics**_

_**Alex Wilder- is a African American, with brown eyes, brown hair, wears glasses, has a high intellect seems to be at at average height. **_

_**Nico Minoru- stands at 5"4, long black hair, brown eyes, is japeness American, comes from a family of dark wizards and best known for her Gothic style.**_

_**Karolina Dean- stands at 5"9, long blond hair, blue eyes and is a alien.**_

_**Chase Stein- is human, blue eyes, blond hair one of the few with out any powers.**_

_**Gertrude Yorkes- sometimes goes by Gert,green eyes, stands at 5" 1, has purple hair and one of the few with out any powers.**_

_**Molly Hayes- stands at 4'11", blue eyes, turned purple when her power is active, long brown, is a mutant just like her parents.**_

_**Here for there ages**_

_**Chase 17 oldest**_

_**Naruto 17**_

_**Karolina 16**_

_**Alex 16**_

_**Nico 15**_

_**Gert 15**_

_**Molly 11 **_

_**if there any thing you need me to clear up just ask**_

_**thanks you for reading**_


	3. Pride and Joy II

_**So I just found out some thing and that was Nico Minoru is 16 at this time**_

_**so from even through last chapter I said she was 15 shes now 16 **_

_**there a reason for that **_

_**and you would find out later in this chapter**_

_**So with out further ado **_

_**time for the chapter**_

_**Chapter 2: Meetings**_

_*** The Wilder Residence 9:47 p.m. ***_

All of the Pride members turned to the wall.

" That noise. Sounded like screaming." Victor, Chase father, announce. Panic was starting to show on all their faces.

" The catacombs." Geoffrey, Alex father, stated as he was still holding the bloody knife in his hand.

Robert, Nico father, looked at Geoffrey. Anger starting to show on his face, but you couldn't tell for his costume covers mostly his face and showing his eyes. " Catacombs? You said this place was secure Wilder!" he shouted at Geoffrey. But Geoffrey didn't turned to him.

" As if you don't have secret passage ways in _your _lair, Minoru." was Geoffrey reply to Robert.

" Relax, boys." The Pride turned to the voice to see that Alice, Molly mother, was walking to the dead girl body. " It was probably just psychic residue from the sacrifice." was her simply answer, as she turned over the body with her foot.

" Regardless, I want that worthless husk disposed of immediately." he turned to Frank and Leslie, Karolina parents. " Frank, Leslie, sweep the tunnels for rats..." Geoffrey turned to his wife, Catherine. " Dear, you'd better check on the children." She nodded her head and started walking to the entrance of their lair. And left after the door open up.

" God help us if those kids saw what we did." Gene, Molly father his telekinetic power still evident as his body emanates a violet glow.

" We always knew they'd find out sooner or later Hayes." Victor said calmly.

" But, they're not ready to know about The Pride!" Shouted out Stacey, Gert mother. " We're suppose to protect them from all this un till they're eighteen." at this point she was mainly yelling at Geoffrey.

" It's what the Abstract dictates!" Tina, Nico mother, stated.

" There's no cause for alarm ladies." Geoffrey said, as he grab a napkin to wipe the blood off the knife. " Im sure out young ones are find. For Naruto wouldn't allow them to come down here."

_*** Up stairs 9:51 p.m. ***_

" AHHHH!" oh no, there screaming, What has happen to the young kids? Because at the moment, Catherine was walking no running up stairs and heading for the game room.

" Alex?" she shouted as she was getting closer to the game room.

" Stop it!" a voice yelled from inside the game room.

" Get off! You're hurting me!" another voice shouted.

Catherine finally reach the door. She started to turn the door noob." Alex, what is going on in--" and to see all the children on the floor, some on top of others.

" Oh, hey, mom," Alex nervously said, as some of the kids were on top of his body. Catherine look down to see they were on a single sheet of paper with different color circle on it.

" Alex, is... is everything all right up here?" she nervously asked, trying to act as the kind mother.

" Uh, yeah, totally. We were just fooling around with one of your old games. And you think Vice City is dirty." Alex said the part in a hushed tone of the last part to him self, as he was able to push the bodies off his back and sat up. " Why? Is everything all right with you?" He asked his mom waiting to see her answer.

"Of course. It's just, we heard yelling, and we were afraid..." She said as she watch the most of the kids starting to get up. " Anyway, your parents and I are almost done with the last draft of the new fubdrasining charter. We'll be in a few. Try not to break anything expensive before then?

" Heh, not a problem, Mrs. W." Chase said with a big smile on his face, as Gert, Alex and Nico all gave her a big smile to, showing there teeth to her. Catherine gave one last look at them before leaving. *Slam*. The door was closed, meaning Alex mother was no longer around.

" Whew." Chase let out a sign of relief.

" I have never run... so fast... in my life." Gert said as she was trying to regain her breath.

Nico turned her head to Alex. " Do you think she bought it, Alex?" she asked.

" I don't know. I... I think I'm gonna puke." was all Alex could say.

" Okay, will some one please tell me what's going on?" Karolina asked as she was starting to get off the ground. " What did I miss down there?" she asked too the four, as they where the ones to watching the parents.

" And please tell me why we had to start playing this game." Naruto said in a annoyed voice, as he choose to remain on the floor and not bother getting up for the mean time.

" Why'd we stop Twistering? We just started!" Molly innocently asked. As she was getting into a sitting position.

" Gert, take Molly to the bathroom or something." Alex whisper to Gert.

" Why?" Gert ask not knowing why he wanted her to take Molly somewhere else.

" So we can fill Karolina and Naruto in what happen, Okay?" Alex said thinking that what they should do. Seeing as Molly is still a kid.

" But this involves Molly's parents, too! She deserves to know the truth!" she started rising her voice.

" She's just a kid!" Yelled back out her in a loud whisper.

" She's old enough to know her parents are evil." Unknown to them the reason behind there argument was walking towards them.

" Um, helloooo. I know what you guys are whispering about..." Gert and Alex had a shock face on them.

" You... you do!" Gert was able to choke out, not believing that Molly would already know what had happen down their.

" Duh. S...E...X..." Molly said in a sarcastic voice." I'm not a baby." Gert and Alex were able to breath easy, seeing as she really didn't know what they were talking about.

" Fine. Come on, kid. Let's go powder our noses." Gert said as she put her arm around Molly shoulder and started to push her towards the door.

" That's code for pee, right?" whisper Molly to Gert as they were walking out the door. Once they saw that Molly was gone. They gave a sign to Karolina and Naruto to come stand where there standing.

" What the heck is going on, guys? You're scaring me." Karolina shouted at them.

" Let me guess, you saw all the parents naked... And maybe saw some of them being with _another_ partner." Naruto ask them trying to be a smart ass, while in the back of his mind he already knew what they saw. While a comment like this would normally gross them out, at the moment all they could see was the murder that had happen in front of them by their parents.

" Karolina, Naruto, you... better sit down." But they both didn't sit down. Seeing that they weren't going to sit down, Nico decided to tell them, as she took Karilona hand and started to gentaly stook it." I don't know how to tell you this, but--"

" Alex's dad just killed some chick." Chase said as though it was no big deal, as he went to sit on the couch.

" What?" Alex angerly asked Chase.

" Chase!" Nico shouted, not liking how Chase could just say that so blunt.

" Huh?" Karolina said not believing she heard him right.

" Are you sure that's what you saw Chase?" Naruto ask, as he turn to see what his step brother was going to say. Chase just nodded his head. Naruto let out a sigh, before turning back to Alex, Nico and Karolina. " So is that why you four put on those fake smiles when Alex mom was in here?" asked Naruto. Nico turned to him and was surprise that he knew that it was a fake smile. While they could of fooled Alex mother it seem as though Naruto wasn't going to be as easily fooled. She looked at him before nodding her head to answer his question.

" It wasn't just my dad!" Alex was shouting at Chase, not liking that Chase was just rooting out his father." It was all of our parents! You saw it!"

" We have no clue what we saw, dude!" Chase shouted back at Alex.

" They stabbed an innocent girl in the heart!"

" Stabbed?" both Naruto and Karolina said, as they weren't given the full details of how they killed the girl.

" Well, we don't know she was innocent... right?" Nico ask, knowing that sometimes not every thing is as it seems.

" Are you guys high? Our parents are super-villains!" Alex shouted out.

" And I'm sure shouting it out won't let them know, that you know! Or that we were just told that they murded some one!" Naruto shouted at Alex. This surprise everyone, as they weren't thinking of what to do at the moment, but seeing as they were doing nothing but shouting about their parents stabbing a girl. They knew they had to shut up and talk quietly. Naruto decided to go sit on the couch that Chase was sitting on. As did Karolina and Nico. Nico grab Karolina hand softy and guilded her too the couch.

" Actually, I think Alex might be right, Karolina." Karolina eyes widen at that, as she was sitting now on the couch with Nico still holding her hand.

" You mean, like... Doctor Doom?" Karolina asked in a shaky voice, as she couldn't come to terms with what she was just told.

" Kind of, but more like.... " Naruto trailed off, as he tried to think of a famous villian group, but he was drawing a blank at the moment. Well he was, not Alex the nerds of heros.

" Yeah, only time twelve. They said they were part of something called 'The Pride'. Whoever they are, we have to... to _stop them_." Alex said, not liking the idea of fighting his parents.

_That sounded more like a self righteous speech. _Thought Naruto as his eyes went to Alex for just a split second before going back into place of looking at Karolina, but at the moment he was remembering every time in the past he has heard those kind of speech's from mainly heros. And in some ways the television heros.

" How? You expect us get a few shotguns and go all Menendez brothers on'em?" Chase asked, as he stood up and looked at Alex.

" We can't exactly confront them, can we? How do we know they won't kill us?" every one thought about and agree with what she said. _They won't kill any of you... There doing this for you. _Naruto thought while looking at them.

" Battle stations, kiddies." Every one turned to the sounded of the voice to see that Gert and Molly were walking back from the restroom. " Something wicked this way comes." Gert announce. After a minute, Frank, who by now had gotten out of his costume, open the door all the way.

" Hey, Gang!" He said with a big smile on his face." Don't worry, the old-times are finally packing it in for the night." After that he walk into the hallway were they looked and saw all there parents in the hallway to. Gene and Dale were carrying a chest.

" Gertrude, could I get some of your strapping male friends to give us a hand taking this out to the car?" asked Dale.

" I guess. What's in that thing?" Gert asked while eyeing the chest.

" Oh, you know, just some antiques the Wilders were nice enough to donate for our auction next month." Dale simply reply.

" Um, Nico and I can get that, Mr. Yorkes." Alex said with a nervous smile.

" Yeah, uh, I may not be one of the boys, but playing tuba in the marching band has given me amazing upper-body strength." After Nico said that she starting to flex her arm to show that she had muscle. Naruto was trying his hardest not to laugh at Nico flexing, since it was a poor flew of her muscle and the nervous smile would make any one laugh.

" Remember to lift with your knees, sweetie." Tina said with a smile on her face.

" Yes, we don't want anyone getting hurt tonight." said Geoffrey.

After that. Nico and Alex carried the trunk to the Yorkes car.

" Oh, my God... is this what I think it is?" Nico asked Alex, seeing as though they were the only ones there.

" Maybe. Feels about right, doesn't it?" even though Alex had meant the weight of the body, Nico thought of something else.

" Nothing feels right, Alex!" she shouted at Alex. It took her a minute to calm down before she ask." Do you think they know that we know?"

" Would they let us carry this if they did?" was all Alex could say at the moment. After that was said they lifted the truck to the back of the car and closed the door to the car.

" So what? Are we supposed to go home and act like nothing happen?" Nico asked Alex, as she put her hands into her coat.

" For now, just so our parents don't get suspicious. But I'll get every body's e-mail address before they take off. We can meet up later tonight, figure out what to do next." Alex was now serious.

" Right. What to do next..." Nico ask her self.

_*** The Griffith observatory 1:03 a.m. ***_

In the middle of the night a figure was walking to a statue. At the statue there was two other figures standing there. One was female and the other was male.

" Hey, short bus, why didn't you just say meet at the Planetarium's? It took me an hour to figure out where this stupid James Dean memorial was." the walking figure said.

" Sorry, Chase." the figure walking was now known as Chase. " That was my suggestion. The Planetarium's pretty much the same distance from all of our houses." said the female figure.

" Oh, no, it... it was a great idea, Karolina. I'm just messin' with you." Chase quickly said to the female figure, trying to cheer her up. Karolina look around and notice that so far only half the group was here.

" I don't know why Nico or Naruto not here yet. She replied to the forward, right?" She was beginning to panic. " You don't think she--"

" I'm here, I'm here!" The three turned to the sounded of the voice and saw two people where walking towards them. " Sorry, Gert doesn't have her permit yet, so I had to give her a ride." Nico said as she pointed at Gert.

" And I lost my stupid glasses, so we had to stop and pick up contact solution and--" Gert was cut off.

" What ever." Alex look around. " It looks like almost every one was able to sneak out, okay." And this was true seeing as Naruto wasn't there.

" Nico, where is Naruto?" Karolina asked, as she knew that Naruto was currently living with Nico family at the time.

" That the strange thing. After I told him where to meet us tonight, he got up left." Nico said remembing the earlier events.

" What do you mean he got up and left? Did he say where he was going? Or what?" asked Karolina concerned for her one of her close friend.

" He didn't say anything. Just said thanks for telling me where to meet you guys tonight. And that he has to pick something up." Nico said, trying to remembering every detail of what he said before leaving.

" Well I hope he doesn't tell our parents anything." said Alex, fearing that Naruto has told one of their parents.

" What the hell are you saying, Alex!" Chase was now angry. " Are you trying to say Naruto will betray us, Alex?" Chase had by now gotten even more angry. He walked straight up to Alex and grab his shirt. " Naruto, isn't that kind of guy!" Chase yelled in Alex face.

" Chase, put him down." said a voice. Every one turned to the sound of the voice and saw that Naruto was walking towards them. Chase was happy to see his adopted brother.

" Where have you been?!" Chase shouted as he put Alex down.

" I had to pick something up." was Naruto simple answer. Naruto gave the group of people a quick glance over. It seems as through the only people who didn't change there cloths were Nico, Chase in some way and him. Chase was now wearing a jacket and a hat. Alex was now wearing a hoodie. Gert was now wearing a green jacket. And Karolina change her shirt. Which was a good thing since the shirt she was wearing earlier made it seem as though she wasn't wearing a bra. She was also wearing a hat. It seem as though every one was trying their hardest to blend in the night. But the way they were dress seem like they were going to rob some one. Or break into some one house

" And that was?" Karolina ask.

" You will find out later." Naruto said hoping they'd drop it. " By the way are we going to rob some one tonight or did I miss the dress code?" Naruto joking asked them. But they didn't laugh, it seem like it wasn't the time for jokes. Seeing as though he was done with talking for the moment, they decided to go back to the subject at hand.

" I still feel bad leaving Molly out of the loop. I hope she's... you know." Nico said voicing her thoughts.

" Is any one else having a hard time processing this?" Karolina ask, drawing everyone attention to her. " I mean, no matter what you guys saw down there, it sounds like our parents have been leading some kind of freaky double lives... for years, probably. How is that possible?" Karolina knew that she wasn't going to receive a kind answer for that.

" What? How is it possible that our parents lied to us?" Gert gave her witty remeak. Gert out her fingers out as though she was going to start counting. " Let's see : Santa, the tooth fairy, the easter bunny, um, God. 'You're the prettiest kid in school. This won't hurt a bit. Your face will freeze like that'..." Gert said as she remember some of the quotes used on children.

" Every things going to be alright." Alex added his quote.

" ' This hurts me a lot more, then it will you.' ' If you're good Santa will bring you presents.' ' A bird brings the baby.' ' Good will always win.' Should I keep going? " Naruto asked. They just shook their hands.

" So what do we do now?" Nico ask the group.

" Well, whatever it is, we should decided as a group. But I say we call the cops. They can take per parents to the vault, or where ever they put the sinister six-types these days." Alex said.

" Alex, if this 'Pride' really is a group of... of ' bad guys' like you think it is, how come I never read about them in my History of the Masked crime elective?" asked Karolina, " I couldn't even find anything about them on the Internet." Chase could only nodded his head in argument, and it wasn't just because he liked Karolina that he agree with her.

" Exactly. Just 'cause they dress up in stupid outfits doesn't make them super-terrorists or what ever." Chase told the group.

" It's called a secret society, boys and girls. Like the Freemansons?" Every one look at Gert wondering what the heck is Freemansons. " Am I the only one who saw From Hell?" Gert ask, and judging by there looks she was the only one who has.

" What Gert is trying to say is; basically the reason you weren't able to find any thing on this so called _Pride _is because their newly formed, and not many people would know about the Pride besides people in the black market... Most of the time you would see this in movies." Naruto told them, hoping that the tune down verison would help them understand.

" But if I accuse my mom and dad of something, and it turns out they didn't really do it, it could still ruin their careers. That happens all the time in Hollywood." Karolina said. Every one took a minute to think over what she had said, and had to agree with that. They knew they couldn't go and accuse their parents of something with out any type of evidences.

" Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I realize it was probably just some kind of lame performance piece. We should forget we ever saw it and go back to our lives." Chase said, believing that they should just end it now.

"Jeez, live in denial much, Chase?" Chase turned to Gert angry that she would say that to him. " I say we get LAPD on the horn and narc these psychos out." Gert said, her voice full of dertmination.

" Gert if you seen the movie _The Matrix _think of the part were Cyper says _Ignorance is bliss_ and thats what Chase is going for." Naruto told her, nowing that was maybe a prime example of the state of mind Chase had at the moment.

" I agree... Which means we're two for and two against." Alex said. He turned and saw that left two votes. And if one was against and the other was for, then they wouldn't get anything done.

" I will go with whatever is decided." Naruto said, as through he read Alex mind.

" So you're the tie breaker, Nico." Alex told her. After that every one turned to her.

" God, I... I don't know." Every one kept looking waiting for her choice. With all the eyes on her it seem as though it made her even more nervous. " We're talking about our parents. Mine aren't perfect, but they're not monsters. They never were to me or Naruto, anyway." Nico now seem to have come up with her choice. " But, I keep thinking about that girl. She wasn't much older then us, you know? If nothing else, we should try to get to the bottom of this for her. So I guess I say... make the call." Nico said now her voice full of dertmination.

" Weak!" Every one was surprise by that out burst, and turned to the sound of the voice. It seem as through Chase had gotten angry again. " You're just voting that way 'cause you wanna suck face with Alex." Chase yelled at Nico.

" I don not!" Nico yelled back at him, instinctively. Alex looks at her, and turns away. Nico tries to explain," I mean--"

" Forget it, Nico. " Alex cut her off. " Paul, a little dialing music..." Alex said as he brought out his cell phone.

" You're making a big mistake, bro." Chase said, but it seen as though Alex wouldn't listen.

_*** Parker Center, Headquarters of Los Angeles Police Department. 1:07 a.m. ***_

A phone is ringing in the police department. A cop was then seen reaching for the phone.

" Homicide two, Douglas." it seem as though he was talking to himself. He then pick up the phone.

" Hi, I'd, um, like to report a murder. I mean, I wouldn't like to, but--" The police officer cut him off, seeing as like he had his tongue tie at the moment.

" Slow down, son. What happen?" ask the calm officer.

" Well, that's sorata... complicated." said the voice on the end. " You gotta understand, we're not talking about a couple of gang-bangs doing a drive by here."

" Uh-huh, and what are we talking about?"

" My parents, and their friends. They're part of The Pride. They're, like, dark wizards and ... and mad scientists, and--"

" Nice try, kid." it seems as though the story wasn't believe able to this officer. " That line might work in New York, but it's gonna take allot more than that for us to lock up your folks."

" No! God, please, I swear I'm not lying!" the voice shouted.

Douglas rubs his forehead and says , " Listen, even if your're telling the truth-- which seventeen years on the job tells me you're clearly not- meta- crime isn't our jurisdiction. Try the super freaks in Manhattan. I think the Avengers got some kinda of hot-line."

" No kidding. I've been calling it since I was eight! It's just a machine! And they don't respond to anything unless it's, like, a full-scale Alien invasion! Besides, by the time Captain America checks his voice mail, our parents will probably have butchered a dozen other-" Click. It seem as though the officer had hung up on the person on the other end.

" Told you." Chase said to Alex seeing he had the person had hung up on him.

" Guess we're on our own." Alex said as he was putting his cell phone in his pocket.

" We can't just give up! The police will have to believe us if we bring them some kinda evidence." Nico said.

" Like what, one of our parent's Halloween masks?" Chase said. Every one look at him, for he was on the right trail of busting them. Naruto gave him a pat on his back to congratulate him.

" Good job buddy, your not a true blond after all." Naruto told him, as he patted him on the back. Chase just glared at him.

" No, more like a body." Gert said. Every one nodded there heads in argument.

" Exactly, where's the trunk now?" Nico ask.

" Trunk? What trunk?" Chase ask to every one, but no one would answer his question. _Why does it always feel like i accidentally skipped a chapter? _Thought Chase.

" Gert's dad probably already dumped it into the tar pits or something, Nico." Alex said as he remember that Gert parents were the last ones with the trunk.

" Actually, he and my mom carried it inside as soon as we got home." Gert told them.

" And you think it's still there? With the... the girl in it." Karolina asked her.

" One way to find out." Alex said. Every one nodded their heads.

_*** Santa Monica Freeway 1:59 a.m. ***_

" I ran away from home, and now I'm running back there?" Gert said to herself, as she was sitting in the back of Chase's car.

" This is purely smash- and - grab, Gert. We'll be in and out." Alex said trying to confomt her.

" Please don't say in-N-out. I'd kill for one of their burgers right about now. I've got this thing with stress and food..." Nico stated. Since in the past she was a nervous eater, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her.

" I still think we should of taken my car. It's less conspicuous then the shaggin' wagon here." Karolina said as she was sitting on the passage seat next to Chase. Beside Chases car, Naruto had token his car to Gert house. His reasoning was if Molly was coming than Chase car would be to crowded for seven people in it. And what he had pick up remain in his car.

" Hardly. Remember those two sniper dudes last year?" every one started to listen to what Chase was going to say next. " When everyone in Virginia was looking for one white van? The cops couldn't find it 'cause every plumber and electrician and what ever drives one of these things are everywhere." Chase said.

" Okay, is anyone else worried that some of the fruit didn't fall far enough away from the tree?" Gert gave her witty remeak. But she did have a point.

_*** The Yorkes Residence 2:43 a.m. ***_

After they finally arrived to the Yorkes residence. They knew it would be easy to get in but to try and not make a noise while looking for something would be harder to do. Right now they were slowly walking down the stairs to the basement.

" All right, keep the volume on low. We don't wanna wake the bid bads." Alex said. Even though everyone already knew that, it doesn't hurt to tell them to be on the safe side.

" Don't worry, my parents slept through the '94 earthquake. Plus, they bought practically the only house in California with a basement in it so I could play drums without ticking off the neighbors." Gert told them. Even though none of them saw it Naruto was chucking a bit. _They sleep through every thing, because they don't even sleep in this house... There always time traveling when they think your asleep. _thought Naruto.

" Wow, it's like a whole season of Antiques Road-show down here. How are we gonna find anything?" Karolina ask. As they finally reach the bottom of the basement.

" Well, at least I found my accursed glasses. Granted, they were in my pocket..." Gert said as she was holding her glasses in her hand, showing everyone that she indeed had found them.

" But no sign of that pirate chest." Chase said as he was looking around. " See, no evidence of nothing."

" What if there's a secret passage or something? Like in Alex's house?" Nico asked. As she was wondering if all of there homes have a secret passage's in them.

" Check around for some kind of switch..." Alex said hoping to find something to quicken there pace to find any type of evidence. After a while of searching Karolina seem to have found something.

" Hey, here's one of those security keypad things." Karolina announced. Every one started walking to where she was standing.

" Don't touch it!" every one looked at Gert wondering why she would say that. " You'll probably set off sirens and stuff!" and she did have a point with that.

" Looks like we need a five-digit password." Nico said as she eyed the keypad. She kept looking at it and said, " Something with the number three, four and seven." Nico said. This caught everyone attention.

" How can you tell?" Karolina asked.

" Those keys are a smidge darker than other ones, from the oil on your fingertips, you know?" Nico said. And this was true since everyone looked at the keypad and saw that those numbers were darker.

" Get out! That is so C.S.I., Nico!" Karolina said with a big smile on her face.

" Nico, good job." Naruto said. Nico turned to him and saw that he was smiling at her. This caused her to blush little, but she turned so that no one would notice it.

" Thank you." Nico was able to squeeze out.

" Are there letters with the numbers?" Alex ask. Nico and Karolina turned to look at the keypad and saw that they did have letters.

" Yeah, like on a phone. Why? What can you spell with those three digits?" Nico asked.

" Pride." was Alex simple answer.

" The name of their little club? Isn't that shorta obvious?" Chase ask.

" Well, my mom's AOL password is ' password'. Old people aren't exactly good at this stuff..." Karolina said. All of them saw the logic of that.

" It's not worth the risk, Alex! if my parents catch us down here, we're dead. Literally." Gert said worried that they would get caught. " I know I said they were heavy sleepers, but they're not--" But Alex cut her off and turned to Nico.

" Try it, Nico. I've got a feeling about this." Alex told her.

" I agree with Alex." Naruto said. This surprise everyone, since they knew that Naruto and Alex barely agree about any thing. *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

" I do trust both of you. I--" Nico didn't finish her sentence as the door open up. * Fwish* And they were open. "Whoa!" Nico said.

" A trap door? Are you kidding me?" Gert whisper to herself.

" It worked! It actually..." Karolina never finished her sentence as in the dark of the doorway two glowing red eyes were seen, and all that could be heard was.

" HSSSSSSSSSS." whatever was in there was in the mood to fight them. But where they ready to fight this early in there run a way from home.

_**End of chapter **_

_**what did you think? **_

_**and how is it going so far**_

_**so review and give me feed back **_

_**and tell me what pairing do you want**_

_**Nico **_

_**Karolina **_

_**or both **_

_**so vote and review**_

_**till next time**_


	4. Pride and Joy III

_**So last chapter prove to be very good in Runaway Fox **_

_**so far Nico is winning in the polls **_

_**no surprise there**_

_**but now lets get to the story**_

_**with out further ado **_

_**runaway fox**_

_**chapter 3 : Secrets **_

_*** The Yorkes Residence 2:49 a.m. ***_

The group continued to stare, as they were too fearful to move any part of their body. While they just stood their, the glowing red eyes slowly approach them. What came out of the darkness was a dinosaur head, which surprise every one as now they were all holding their breathes, then the rest of the body. They couldn't believe what they were seeing it was a dinosaur a real life dinosaur by the looks of that. The group now faced with what appears to be a velociraptor that shouldn't exist in this day and age, they still are frozen in terror. As they watch it giving them a stare, a stare that showed it was hungry and it just found it's food for the day.

" What the fuck!" yelled Gert. Shock of what she was seeing.

" Nobody move! They... they only can sense motion." Alex warns the group, as in the moment his brain could not think of anything to do to save them.

" What do you mean 'they'? What is it?" Nico ask Alex, fear was shown on her face for the idea of their being more then one of these creatures in there.

" That thing looks like it from Jurassic Park. A...A velociraptor." Alex replies back to Nico, holding his hand out, showing to Nico not to move from her spot. The creature circles around the room, looking at all of them. While Naruto could only watch it, getting ready to strike it, if the need a raises.

" That's impossible, Alex! They're not-" but Karolina never got to finish her sentence as the velociraptor begins sniffing Karolina, freaking her out. " Ahhh, get it away!" yell out Karolina, freaking out feeling the velociraptor cold breath on her skin, and fearing that she would be strike down and eaten by the velociraptor sharp teeth.

" Chill, Karolina. It's gotta be C.G.I. or whatever. I'll prove it." After saying that, Chase, went to look for the nearest object, then he grab the nearest item he could find, which happen to be a lamp stand. He then walk up to the velociraptor, not fearing it one bit, and then swung at it.

" Chase..." Karolina said fearing for his life.

" Don't!" Alex warn.

" Put it down!" Nico shouted at Chase.

" You're gonna get us killed!" Gert shouted.

" Don't do it man!" Naruto shouted at Chase. But he didn't listen to any of there warnings.

Chase brought up the lamp stand over his head. " Look, it nothing but..." he brought down the lamp stand over the velociraptor side and then brought it down with a great deal force. *Krak*. It has no effect what so ever, and its head slowly turns on its assailant. As it's head slowly turns to Chase. It's eyes, those bloody, bright red eyes looking straight at Chase. Chase did the first thing that came to him, and that was making the " Oh shit im going to die!" face expression, with his hands going to his sides shaking in pure fear, and he only had one word to say. " Oh." After he said that it roared. The velociraptor jump strait towards Chase, getting ready to rip him limp to limp. It's teeth now being shown to everyone in the room. It's mouth opening up and now ready to take a bite out of Chase, Naruto body about to go into action, when all of a sudden a voice cried out.

" STOP IT!" Yelled out Gert, fearing for her friend to be eaten alive. And what surprise everyone was that it actually listen to her.

" RRR?" it said looking at Gert, with a confuse expression on it's face. Doing this surprise every one once again.

" ...art in Heaven...hallowed be thy name..." every one heard Chase mumble, as the velociraptor walk off towards Gert, and continued to look at Gert.

" Down girl." Gert said in a shaky voice as she was going down hoping the velociraptor would go down to. And it surprise everyone by going down.

" Hh...heel girl." Gert said and the velociraptor stayed in place.

" How... how did you...?" Alex ask, a clearly confuse expression on his face.

" I. Have. No. Idea." Gert said pausing on every word.

" What the hell just happened?" Chase said, as he got into a sitting position.

" Is... is this a dream?" Nico ask.

" We have to go, now!" Karolina yelled out, as she was sitting next to Nico.

" Quiet, we're gonna wake Gert's psycho parents. I can't deal with them and a... a whatever that thing is." Alex told every one.

" In case you haven't notice, they haven't come down since the dinosaur gotten out of the secret room." Every one turned to Naruto. This made every one think for a second, since the dinosaur has been making a lot of noise and yet no one has even come down, they have yet to hear a pep from the parents. " My guess it's okay if we make some noise, but not great amounts of noise,... still be careful." every one nodded there head in argument.

" It's okay, Alex, Naruto. I told you both, my folks sleep like the dead, and they're three floors up. They can't hear a-"

" Hello, Gertrude." a voice said behind the group. Every one was surprise to hear a voice, and they all slowly turned to look behind them to see Gert parents there, in there Pride outfits none the less.

" Mom? Dad?" Gert was confused now.

" Every body run! I'll try to hold-" Alex punch Gert parents but it only went through them. "off." Alex finished his sentence.

" Wait, the dinosaur is real, but her parents are C.G.I. ?" Chase said. Nico walk towards him.

" No, I... think those are holograms." Nico said as she was now helping Chase back into his feet.

" Hey, squirt. I', sorry, but if you're watching this projection we recorded... your mother and I are probably dead." the hologram of Gert dead, Dale said.

" What?" Gert asked in surprise, since earlier she saw her parents very well alive. And now hearing that their dead? What happen to them during their short time away.

" Hopefully, we were able to get this secret chamber's access code to you before we died." the hologram of Gert mother, Stacey said.

" Don't be absurd, Stacey. If we didn't get her the code, how would she be watching us now? You think she just accidentally stumbled into all of this?" Dale said, looking at his wife.

" Well, actually..." Gert never got to finish her sentence.

" Presumably, you've already met your 'pet'." Stacey said.

" Don't be scared, she doesn't bite... unless there's someone you want her to bite, of course." Dale said.

" Before our 4-D time portico was destroyed, we traveled to the 87th century and had her commissioned. Cost us a pretty doubloon, so I hope you're grateful." Dale said.

" She's been genetically engineered to respond to only your mental commands. She'll protect you from whichever self-righteous do-gooder finally managed to kill us." Stacey said, as she had rage in her voice.

" Hold up, the which century?" Gert was getting more confused.

" I'm sure you have lots of questions, but you'll find all the answers you're looking for inside our Abstract * a door open up, showing the book.* , the sacred text that guilds our organization." After Dale had said this, Gert walk up and grab the book.

" It will explain everything we've ever done, and everything you need to do now that we're gone." Stacey said. Gert open up the book.

" Is this a joke? It's written in some foreign language." Gert said as she was looking in the book.

" It may seem like gibberish now, but it will all make perfect sense once you've deciphered the text." Dale said.

" Just use the decoder ring Mr. and Mrs. Dean gave you when you turned eighteen." Stacey said.

" My parents gave you a ring?" Karolina ask, surprise to hear that her parents did such a thing for someone.

" No, and I'm only fifteen! I don't know what they're talking about!" Gert yelled out.

" You may need help with this adjustment period, so seek out whichever members of The Pride are still alive. They're your family now." Stacey said.

" You've alway know the world was being run into the ground by a bunch of brain less cowards, but the future belongs to great minds like you... so steal tomorrow from them and make it your own." Dale said.

" Okay, um... huh?" Gert was confused by now.

" So can we go to the police now? Please?" Nico was begging towards everyone.

" With what? We've got Gert's parents claiming they're some kind of time travelers, but we still don't have any evidence that they helped kill that girl." Alex informed them.

" Are you nuts? They've got a psychic rapture in their basement!" Chase yelled out.

" And Siegfried and Roy have a white tigers in theirs. Doesn't mean they're criminals, just means, they're... odd." Gert told Chase.

" Gert's right. This definitely proves we're onto something huge, but we still need a smoking gun to put our parents away for good. Without it, they'll probably just shapiro their way out of jail and kill us as soon as they're free." Alex told the group. Naruto only shock his head, as he believed that Alex likes to make self righteous speeches any chance he gets.

" What about that not-so-little black book of theirs? Didn't they say it's got info on all of their crimes and stuff? Maybe it says where they hid the girls body. Ad all we have to do is decipher the thing, right? So let's go to Karolina's house and look for that magic decrypto ring." Nico announced, Karolina turned to Nico.

" Still won't be easy if we go to Karolina house..." Naruto told the group, which all of them nodded their head in argument, expect Karolina.

" My house? But... but my parents can't really be part of this. They might be a little eccentric, but they're not evil. They don't even eat meat!" Karolina shouted at everyone.

" Well, neither did Hitler." was Gert witty remark.

" That's not the point at the moment... Right now we have to get out of here before its to late and then re-group at Karolina house." Naruto told them, Karolina just put her head down, not believing what was going on in her life.

" Karolina, if you'd seen what the rest of us saw back at my house, you'd understand. I'm with Nico. We should press on to your pad next. But first, we have to figure out what to do with this... thing. Gert's parents said it's supposed to protect her, but they're not exactly trustworthy. Besides, the six of us are conspicuous enough as it is." Alex told the group. Gert turned to her velociraptor.

" Sorry, girl. Guess that means it's back in the doghouse for you. But don't worry, once this is all over, I promise to come back for you, okay?" Gert told her pet. The only responds she got was a HSSSS. After that Gert petted it on top of her head.

" I thought my life was weird yesterday..." Chase said to him self. After that they started walking for the door. After a minute only Karolina and Naruto were still left in the basement.

" Is something bothering you?" Naruto ask Karolina, as he was walking straight to her.

" It's just... I can't believe anything that going on." Karolina turned to Naruto. " My parents aren't evil... They have have always cared for me, you... They always cared for what was going on with us, since we were young." Naruto looked into her eyes and saw that tears were slowly forming on the edges of her beautiful blue eyes. Naruto grab her and gently brought her to his chest and then wrap his arms around her body. This action surprise Karolina, but she wrap her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest.

" I know this sucks... It sucks for everyone here... But if you look back in your past, your parents have always cared for you no matter what... So, lets try to figure out what our parents motives are." Karolina nodded her head.

" I just want to... rewind time and made sure that we never found out what are parents were doing. It would make life much easy." Karolina said.

" How far do you want to rewind time?" Naruto ask.

" Maybe a year." Karolina answered. This was a surprise towards Naruto.

" But... a year go we were dating." Naruto said. Karolina laugh.

" Yeah, I know. I was truly happy back then. I remember on v-day when you took me to the beach, then when you took me back home my bedroom was cover with flowers, than on my bed a Teddy bear with a box of chocolate. Or my birthday, when you took me shopping then when we came to my house everyone was there celebrating it. Maybe I just want to go back to happy times." Karolina look up to him. " Why did we break up?"

" I... I don't remember." Naruto said, but this was a lie. Karolina parents made him break up with her, for they thought it wasn't right that there Alien daughter was dating a human. They told him that this shouldn't keep up this relationship, seeing that they was no hope for him once she found out her Alien heritage. Naruto was angry for that and thought it was her choice. He argue that once they destroy the world and she takes one of the six spots wouldn't the only way for her race to go on was to breed with one of the humans, this just angrier them even more. But in the end he was forced to break up with her. And this was almost a month ago. " But... I would love to go back to that time. Just like you I was also happy."

" After all this is done... Do you want to go back out?" Karolina ask.

" Yeah, only after this is all over." Naruto told her. " Lets get back to the group, before they get down here and see whats taking them so long." Naruto brought his hand up. " Lets get rid of these tears." after he said that he wipe her tears away. Naruto let Karolina go up stairs first waiting for her to get out of eye sight, before reaching towards a certain spot, where his sword lay. And Naruto knew that it was going to be a long hard road ahead for these kids, might as well have everything now before it was to late.

_*** Ventura freeway 3:38 a.m. ***_

" Okay, so I've been thinking." Chase broke the silence and was going to talk to Alex.

_This oughta be good. _Thought Alex.

" Just listen, all right? I believe you know... out parents aren't part of some dorky D and D club. They're obviously severely screwed up. But that means we're all in the line of fire, if we keep snooping around our houses, we're probably gonna end up like that chick they whacked." Chase said.

" You have a better plan?" Alex ask Chase.

" There's this cool place I always go to hang by myself when ever my parents start throwing stuff at each other. I stumble onto it a few years ago. It's totally abandoned and pretty much impossible to find. We should go there and, you know... lay low in till this thing blows over." Chase said.

" It's never gonna ' blow over', Chase. Our parents have probably been doing horrible stuff since before we were born, and nobodies knows about it. It's up to us to tell the world what they've done. We can't just hide in your little club house and... and wait for somebody to do it for us!" Alex told Chase, determination in his voice.

" It's not a club house, you condescending piece of-"

" Settle, Chase." Karolina cut of Chase before he could finish his sentence. " I understand why you're nervous, but you don't have to worry my place. My parents are totally cool. Besides, they're not even home." Karolina told Chase and Alex.

" They're not?" Alex ask.

" They had to catch the red-eye to New York after your parents' party last night. My mom said that they're doing a reading of some Broadway play tomorrow." Karolina told him as she was taking off her hat.

" Sure, but after all this, who knows what they're really up to." Alex said.

" Well, all I know is that they're gone." Karolina snapped back at Alex.

" Wait, your mom and dad go out of town and let you stay home by yourself?" Chase ask. Karolina just nodded her head. " Man, you are so lucky!" Chase shouted out. While Alex only could shake his head.

" Making any headway with that, Sherlock?" Gert ask Nico.

" Hardly. It's tougher than the Saturday crossword." Nico said as she was looking at the book. She then turned to Gert. " You all right, Gert?" she ask.

" Yeah, just thinking about the last animal my parents let me have. It was this Vietnamese pot-bellied pig named Orwell. I loved that stupid thing, but my parents hated it. A few years ago, I was playing with him in the backyard, right? I ran into answer the phone for a second, and when I came out, he was gone. Never saw him again." Gert told Nico.

" Aw, that sucks." Nico said.

" My mom and dad said I left the gate open, but that's a total lie. They probably went all Lord of the Files on him as soon as I turned my back. From that moment on, I swore never to trust my parents again. It was so obvious they weren't telling the truth..." Gert said, " I mean, I know I locked that gate!" Gert shouted.

_*** The Dean Residence 4:14 a.m. ***_

" This's room clean." Alex shouted in the home of the Deans. He turned around. " Any luck up there, Karolina?" Alex shouted towards the upstairs of the house.

" Nope, and Nico, Naruto and I have been through every jewelry box and trinket drawer in the house." Karolina shouted. " No offense, but I seriously don't think my parents are like the rest of yours. They're good people." Karolina shouted at Alex.

" Although her mom does have more shoes than entire season of Cribs..." Nico said. Naruto laugh at that comment.

" Well, keep looking for some kind of switch or keypad thing. There's gotta be a trapdoor around here somewhere." Alex yelled.

" Why? Just because our houses were tricked out doesn't mean this place is." Gert told Alex. Just then Chase ran in.

" Never fear, kiddies. Chase is on the case... and he just hit pay dirt." Chase said as he was waving paper in his hands. This surprise everyone.

" You found the ring?" Gert ask. Surprise that he had found anything.

" Nope, but I was rummaging through Mr. Dean's den, and I scored his last will and testament." Chase told Alex and Gert.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Alex ask Chase.

" Well, that's basically what we found at Gert's place, right? Instructions on what she's supposed to do after her parents kick the bucket?" Chase said. Nico, Naruto and Karolina were walking downstairs.

" He's got a point, Alex. That is where we got out last lead." Nico yelled as she was getting closer to the group.

" Hey, that's private!" Karolina yelled at Chase. But Chase didn't listen to her and handed the paper to Alex and Gert.

" Relax, looks pretty boring. They didn't leave you any dinosaurs or anything. " We Frank and Leslie Dean, being of sound in mind , blah blah blah.". " Gert said.

" But check out this last page. " And to our beloved daughter Karolina, we bequeath the following, may she use it wisely." " After that was said Alex brought up a picture. " And then there's just a picture of this."

" That's the Caduceus. It's a symbol for-" Gert was cut off.

" Yeah, yeah, we've all been to a hospital before, show off. But why's it got the Ghost buster symbol around it?" Chase ask as he was looking at the picture.

" I...I don't know, but that snake things engraved on my Med Alert bracelet." After Karolina said that she brought her hand up and showed the bracelet on her wrist.

" Maybe your parents were trying to tell you not to wear it anymore?" Nico said.

" Why? I've had this thing on since I was four. My parents told me never to take it off. I'm, like, deathly allergic to penicillin." Karolina said as she was given the papers of her parents will.

" Do you know you're allergic to penicillin, or is that just what your parents said?" Alex ask Karolina.

" Why would they lie about something like that?" Karolina snap back at Alex.

" Come down Karolina... Alex is just trying to be safe, by trying to listen to what all your parents have to say in theirs wills." Naruto told Karolina, trying to calm her down. Naruto knew that out of every one, Karolina was very close too her parents, and yet so far from them. But his words fell on deaf ears.

" I'm not sure, Karolina, but if you want to prove us wrong... just take off the bracelet." Alex told Karolina.

" You're crazy! This picture is probably just their way saying that... that they didn't want me to go to med school!" Karolina yelled out.

" Parents who don't want their kid to be a doctor? Now that's crazy." was Chase comment.

" Fine!" Karolina shouted as she grab the bracelet and rip it off her wrist. " If you want it so bad, have it! It's nothing!" Karolina shouted to Chase as she throw her bracelet at him. " See?" Suddenly, a rainbow-colored swirl envelops Karolina and everyone shielded their eyes. " Oh no." Karolina said as she was looking at her new self.

" It's beautiful. Like... like a burning painting or-" Chase was cut off.

" Get away!" Karolina shouted at everyone.

" What's wrong with me? What am I?" Karolina ask her self as she kept looking at her new look of her arms.

" An angel." Chase said. Naruto agree with that one.

" A... A mutant, maybe?" Gert said.

" She can't be. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, but...but she's too old to just turn into one now, isn't she?" Nico ask with fear on her voice. Naruto just look at her. Sometimes Naruto wonder if going to church was a good idea since they hate mutants and call them the devils children. And judging by her responds towards Karolina new form she might of inherit the churches way of thinking.

" Hold on, let me think. Before they sacrificed that girl, didn't my father say something about Karolina's parents dealing with... with 'off-world ' enemies?" Alex said as he was still shielding his eyes.

" What if your mom and dad, you know, aren't from around here?" Alex said while still looking at Karolina.

" What are you...? You think I'm a alien?" Karolina ask Alex.

" Maybe being on this plant gives your parents and you these... these powers, but something in your bracelet inhibits those abilities, sorata like Kryptoni-"

" You've been watching to many WB shows, bro. That's ridiculous." Chase said as he cut off Alex.

" No he might be on to something..." Every one looked at Naruto." They knew that Karolina would not be able to control her abilities so,... they might of found a material that could hold back her abilities."

" Plus, are aliens any harder to accept than time travelers? Besides, it makes sense that your parents would try to suppress your natural telants. It's what parents have been doing since the beginning of time." Gert told the group.

" So I'm the daughter of some kind of, what... space invaders? God, first you tell me my parents are evil, and now I find out I'm... I'm not even human?" Karolina said. Still trying to understand whats going on with her. " I wish we'd never learned about any of this! I was much happier being kept in the dark! I... I hope our parents do kill us now! I... I." By now Karolina had tears going down her beautiful face. But while she was crying something was happening, Karolina was slowly starting to float. " ... I can fly? Oh my God! I CAN FLY! " Karolina shouted as she was beginning to fly around the room. Every one watch her fly around the room, as now she had a smile on her face since this she found out about her alien heritage.

_*** Parker Center, Headquarters of the Los Angeles Police Department. 4:19 a.m. * **_

Douglas, the homicide cop who took Alex's phone call enters his bosses office. Lt. Flores is seated behind his desk

" You summoned, Lieutenant Flores?" asked Douglas.

" Yeah, come in Douglas. Shut it behind you, will ya? Don't worry, you're not in any trouble. I just wanted to hear about this crank you got earlier." Lt. Flores told Douglas wanting to know the details of that call.

" Ah, it was nothing, L.T. This kid called in and tried to convince me his mom and dad were some kinda super-villains. I get a couple of those every time report cards come in." Douglas said, laughing.

" Funny." Lt. Flores said.

" Yeah, he said they call themselves one of the deadly sins... Pride, I think. Kid's obviously seen seven too many times." Douglas said.

" Well, if that's the caliber of calls we're getting tonight, why don't you punch out early? You've been double-shifting it all week." Lt. Flores told Douglas.

" Seriously? Thanks, Lieutenant. You're a prince." After Douglas said that he walk out of the room with a big smile on his face.

_*** The Wilders Residence 4:21 a.m. * **_

Right now the parents of Alex was sleeping, not knowing that there kid has run away. But there sleeping was soon over as there phone was ringing. *BRRING* was the sound the phone was making. Geoffrey Wilder being the closer to the phone due to it being on his side answered it.

" Do you have any idea what time it is?" Geoffrey ask the person on the other side of the line, as now he was sitting upright.

" It's four in the morning, Mr. Wilder. " Do you know where your children are?". " The voice on the other end ask.

" Lieutenant Flores?" Geoffrey ask as now his wife was sitting upright on the bed.

" Sorry to bother you, sire... but I think we might have a problem." Lt. Flores said to Geoffrey. But what was the problem Lt. Flores was going to tell Geoffrey.

_**End of chapter **_

_**what did you think of this chapter**_

_**some more of Naruto past was shown**_

_**and more will be shown as the story continues**_

_**and I do realize that in chapter 2 that i said chase was hitting on Karolina for a year, what happen was chase didn't know that they were dating, the only ones who knew were the members of the pride and Nico, Gert for she hangs out with Nico, Molly since Naruto was living with her family last year last year, and no there relationship wasn't a secret just chase was never told about it. **_

_**Do you enjoy it **_

_**so review and tell me what you thought of it**_

_**and whats the pairing do you want**_

_**Nico **_

_**Karolina **_

_**or Both**_

_**vote and tell me what you want**_


End file.
